


The process of creation

by damnata



Series: The Process of Loving [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A little hurt/a lot of comfort, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Infertility, M/M, Mpreg, Non-graphic birth I guess, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pregnancy, Some angst, dldr I´m not ur mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnata/pseuds/damnata
Summary: Alec laid the stick down on the bathroom counter where it was surrounded by four others, the plastic clattering softly against dark marble. Knees weak, he backed away from the counter and sat heavily on the closed lid of the toilet.When he closed his eyes, the pink plus-signs swam in his mind. Five tests, four positive, one negative.Alec was, most definitely, pregnant.He buried his face in his palms, his lips quivering as hot tears brimmed in his eyes. A tiny sob escaped from his lips, followed by a sniffle.





	The process of creation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmenlire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/gifts).



> To my darling Carmenlire who wanted fluffy (new)family feels. I´m no good with fluff but I tried.

REVELATIONS

Alec laid the stick down on the bathroom counter where it was surrounded by four others, the plastic clattering softly against dark marble. Knees weak, he backed away from the counter and sat heavily on the closed lid of the toilet.

When he closed his eyes, the pink plus-signs swam in his mind. Five tests, four positive, one negative.

Alec was, most definitely, pregnant.

He buried his face in his palms, his lips quivering as hot tears brimmed in his eyes. A tiny sob escaped from his lips, followed by a sniffle.

He was pregnant.

He really was.

They had tried for so long, had tried for years. Heat after heat Alec had taken the test only to end up disappointed when they turned out negative. There had been a false positive thrown in the mix, one that had filled both him and Magnus with joy until the ultrasound showed the mistake.

Their joy had turned into one of the darkest periods in their relationship. Alec had been inconsolable, spiralling into a depression that was fuelled by his failure to give Magnus a family. What kind of an omega could not provide their alpha with a child? In some circles, it was perceived as the only thing an omega was good for.

Alec had spent days in bed, weeks even, he had cried and screamed and refused to be touched even if it was a simple hug. It should have been perfect. They had been married for three years, had stable jobs with a good income, an apartment they owned with an extra room and Maryse had started dropping hints. 

They had it all figured out and Alec´s body had betrayed them.

Endless tests and treatments ensued, both mundane and magical. There were hormonal treatments and potions to make his body more accepting of his Alpha´s seed. He braved through nausea, joint pain and dizziness with tender hope blossoming every time he was due to enter his heat.

And every time, that hope was crushed.

Magnus, bless his heart, had been wonderful through it all though Alec could tell that the alpha was hurting just as he was. The only time he ever got angry with Alec was when the omega, in a fit of hopelessness, suggested that they should get a divorce so that Magnus could be free to create a family with someone else. They had ended up in a shouting match with Alec insisting that he was broken and Magnus exclaiming that ten children or none, he would never even think about leaving him.

It had ended with both of them crying as they held each other, with Alec trying to apologize through tears and Magnus reassuring him that he loved him through hell and high water. The morning had dawned brighter with the pair having reconnected during the night. They both had talked about their fears and insecurities, had reassured each other and their feelings for one another. For the first time in months, they had gone to bed together and woken up with their limbs intertwined just like they had before Alec´s infertility became an elephant in the room.

Something in Alec had settled, and while every negative test still made his heart ache and his insecurities rear their ugly heads, he started to allow himself to lean on his husband, to ask for help instead of shutting him out.

Along the way of healing and hoping, they had even started to discuss adoption, which Alec was sure was still in the plans even with his now apparent pregnancy.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, prompting Alec to come out of his thoughts.

“Alec?” Izzy asked gently. His sweet sister had been also his biggest cheerleader once she heard of Alec´s condition. At one point, when Isabelle became pregnant with his niece, Alec had felt overwhelming bitterness rise inside him and it had taken some time for him to really be happy for his sister but in the end, he had worked through the issues with his therapist and had welcomed the baby girl with a heart full of happiness for Izzy.

“Alec, are you OK?”

He reached out and wordlessly unlocked the bathroom door, allowing his sister to open it and peek inside with a worried expression.

“Oh, Alec,” she said as she took in the red-rimmed eyes and tear tracks on his brother´s face. “I´m so sorry. Come, I´ll make some hot chocolate and we can watch Golden Girls until Magnus comes home.”

Alec could only shake his head, a surprised laugh escaping him before he once again burst into tears.

“What is it?” Izzy asked frantically. “Alec, please, let me help you.”

“No,” Alec hiccuped, pointing at the counter. “No, Izzy, look.”

Isabelle stepped further into the bathroom, reaching out to take Alec´s hand in her´s as she looked over to the counter, spotting the pregnancy tests laid out on it haphazardly. She gingerly picked one of them up, gasping as she saw the pink plus-sign and dropped it to check the others.

“Alec!” She exclaimed, overjoyed. “Alec you´re pregnant! By the angel, you´re pregnant!”  


She tugged Alec into an embrace, hiding her own tears in her brother´s shoulder. Having been a witness to his pain for so long had been hard, especially when she saw the longing in Alec´s eyes every time he held her daughter or when he had to call in sick for work when the side-effects of his treatments became too much.

But now, their prayers had been heard and his brother finally had a chance of starting his own family.

“Oh, brother, I´m so happy for you!” She choked. “Do you want to call Magnus?”

“No,” Alec said, still dazed. “No, I want to tell him in person. I want to...I need to sit down.”

“Alright, alright. Let´s go to the couches, OK? I can still make that hot chocolate for us.”

The siblings curled up on the couch together, with a soft throw blanket covering their legs and cups of hot chocolate in their hands. Alec rested his head on his sister´s shoulder, his free hand tentatively laid across his flat stomach with Izzy´s cheek smushed against his hair. They basked in the happy-content-excited scent they both gave off and the warmth of the sibling-bond between them.

“How are you going to tell Magnus?” Izzy asked, her eyes trained on the rerun of Golden Girls but Alec knew that all of her attention was on him.

“I´m not sure,” Alec shrugged. “It´s just...it´s so new, I feel like I need a little time to actually believe it. Maybe I´ll wake up soon and it was all a dream.”

There was a sudden sharp pinch at his side and Alec yelped indignantly.

“You´re awake, Alec,” Izzy smirked. “I promise you.”

“It feels like a dream,” Alec hummed, settling down next to his sister again. “A happy dream. At last.”

TRUTH

To be honest, Alec had wanted to tell Magnus about the pregnancy as soon as he saw him the evening he took the tests, but the experience with the false-positive prompted him to wait until he had actual, physical proof of the baby via a sonogram.

He had skirted Magnus´ questions, had schooled his scent to perfection and made an appointment with Catarina when the alpha was out, swearing the nurse into secrecy.

He had it all planned out. However, as was the law with all of Alec´s plans, it was derailed. This time by mother nature itself.

“You smell so sweet,” Magnus hummed against his neck, his voice still sleep rough and his scent soft. It was a Sunday, four days after Alec had taken the tests and they had planned to do nothing but lay in bed and watch bad reality TV all day long. The sun was filtering through the curtains, basking the room in a soft golden glow that Alec squinted against when he finally opened his eyes.

“I always smell sweet to you,” Alec argued lazily, burrowing deeper against his alpha´s chest. “I´m an omega, its what I do.”

“I know your scent by heart, Alexander. You usually smell like caramel and crisp apples, like thunder and lightning when you are angry and sour lemon when you are annoyed.” Magnus smoothed his warm hand down his flank, taking extra care to trace out the swell of his hip. Alec chuckled lightly at the tickling touch, unable to prevent his arousal seeping into his scent, which was just what his mate wanted.

“And you smell like an absolute dream like this,” Magnus said against his pulse and Alec felt himself shiver in response, pushing back against his alpha as a needy whine escaped his lips.

“You smell like honey,” Magnus said then, stopping his ministrations and causing Alec to tense where he was. “It´s strange. Don´t take it the wrong way but you smell like Isabelle when she..”

Within an instant, Alec´s scent snapped to that of nervousness and unbridled joy.

“Alexander…” Magnus asked, his voice trembling and confusion and hope projected by is scent as he prompted Alec to turn around and face him. His eyes were wide and unglamoured, his lips agape and his touch tender where it brushed against the omega´s cheek. “Are you…”

Alec nodded slightly, his eyes growing wet and a wide smile stretching his lips. He saw the same expression mirrored on his mate´s face and he reached out to brush away the tears dropping on his cheek.

“Come here, my love,” The alpha said, tugging Alec into a tight embrace, their cheeks touching as they scented each other´s happiness.

“Gods, I love you so much,” Magnus whispered, pressing his lips to Alec´s forehead and then to his lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He continued between kisses.

“I love you too, alpha,” Alec murmured, his soul settling happily with the help of his mate´s touch and love. “I´m sorry I didn´t tell you when I found out. I just needed some time to believe it and to accept it. I´m still scared that the sonogram will show nothing and I didn´t want to give you false hope. Not again.”

“You don´t have to be scared, dove. You worked so hard for this, suffered so much. Whatever happens, I will never stop loving you.”

“I know, Magnus. I know that now. But I can´t help to be scared. I´m meeting Catarina for a sonogram tomorrow.”

“That´s good,” Magnus agreed. “It will help you settle. But, my dear heart, your scent has changed and...I didn´t know to look for it before but I can feel it. I can feel a life inside you, dove.”

Alec´s heart stuttered in his chest.

“You can? Really?” He asked carefully, his hand once again drifting to caress his stomach protectively. It had become a self-soothing gesture the day he found out he was pregnant.

“Yes. It´s bright and it´s strong, just like you.”

Alec smiled at his alpha, looping his arms around his neck to kiss him soundly, hoping that he was able to push all of his love, trust and adoration for his mate into it. He couldn´t wait to share this love with their baby.

MAMA

Maryse´s antique shop smelled like old, leather-covered books and wood polishing solution that made Alec´s nose itch unpleasantly. Just a few weeks ago the scent of this place had brought him a sense of comfort but as of late, many of the scents he enjoyed before had become too much for his tender nose.

“Mom?” He called out, pushing through the momentary discomfort and stepping further into the store, eyeing the new additions Maryse had collected from angel knows where with interest.

“In here!” His mom called back from a corner further down in the maze of antiques and artwork. She appeared then, brushing dust off her hands and straight onto her denim overalls, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Alec smiled fondly at the sight, remembering how years ago Maryse had been a strict and a jaded woman, channelling her own hurts and insecurities on those around her.

“What brings you here?” Maryse asked, leaning in to give Alec a hug and a kiss on his cheek. “I wasn´t expecting you. Is something wrong? Are we still having dinner on Sunday?”

“Everything is fine, mama.” The omega said warmly. “Do you think you can take your lunch break now? There is something I have to tell you.”

Maryse eyed him warily, not really trusting Alec´s idea of “fine”. “Yes, I can take a break now. Are you sure you´re alright?”

“Just perfect, I promise you.”

They sat down in Maryse´s makeshift office with cups of tea in their hands. Maryse had frowned slightly when Alec refused coffee, knowing that his son often depended on it but chose not to comment. They sat in silence for a while, with Alec gazing down at his cup and Maryse brewing in curiosity.

“Alec, seriously, if there is something wrong then I´m sure Luke and I can help in some way. Have you been eating? You look pale...”

“Mama...I´m pregnant,” Alec stated simply, a relieved breath leaving him once the words got out. 

Alec and his mother had a complicated relationship. As an alpha, a Shadowhunter and the Head of the New York Institute, she had had little time to spare on her children and both Alec and Izzy had to learn how to fend for themselves from early on. 

There were still good memories, although they were far and in-between. He remembered visiting Coney Island on his sixth birthday. Isabelle had been too little to join so he had been left with a sitter and Alec got the rare chance to have the attention of both of his parents on him. He had walked between his mom and dad, both of them holding his hand. He had scraped his knee after tumbling off a ride, dizzy, and gotten some candy floss in his hair that took ages to wash out but it was still his favourite memory from childhood.

After he presented as an omega at age 11, a messy and uncomfortable affair, things got worse. Maryse had cried upon finding out that his firstborn was an omega and Robert had only shaken his head before reaching for a glass of whisky, disappointment clear in his eyes. 

While the stigma against omegas, especially male omegas, had largely lessened during the years and not many omegas were openly harassed or ridiculed...the Clave as an organ of law and justice still had a huge stick in their collective asses that they weren´t keen on removing.

Alec would never become more than a standard Shadowhunter, designated to routine patrols until he became someone´s mate and had children after which he would take on secretarial jobs inside the institute.

They were important and rewarding jobs, for sure.

But not good enough for a Lightwood.

All the teachings his parents had bestowed Alec were now useless and as soon as Jace stepped his first steps into the New York Institute and into Alec´s family, the attention that was spared to both Alec and Isabelle so infrequently and in such small amounts was fully directed to the young alpha with golden hair and a vicious kick that broke Alec´s arm in two.

Jace became the prodigal son of the Lightwood family as surely and steadily as Alec was pushed into the shadows.

And Alec accepted it.

Now, however, the relationship between him and his mom was better than ever before. Maryse was an affectionate mother and a doting grandmother, free of the choking grip the Clave had on her due to the mistakes she made in her past. 

“Oh, by the angel!” Maryse gasped, reaching over the table to hold his hand. “I´m so happy for you! When did this happen? When did you find out?”

“I´ve known for a few weeks,” Alec smiled. “It was all very new and surprisingly sudden. Isabelle was there with me and I´ve told Magnus and now you. I should be about seven weeks along.”

“My darling boy, how is Magnus? Is he happy?”

“More than happy. Ecstatic even. He...he hasn´t been able to let me out of his sight for a while now.”

“Ah,” Maryse´s smile turned into a smirk that caused Alec to blush. “Nothing can get between an alpha and his mate, especially when they are expecting.”

“Mama…” Alec groaned, embarrassed.

“I wasn´t thinking about it like that, Alec.” Maryse chuckled. “His protective urges have to be through the roof right now.”

“He might be a bit growlier,” The omega admitted with a small smile. “And to be honest I haven´t seen him posture quite as much since we got married.”

They shared a giggle before Maryse let go of his hand to tenderly stroke his cheek.

“This is all I ever wanted for you, Alec.” She said softly. “For you to be happy. You have done so well, achieved so much. You fought the Clave for your birthright, for the right to love your mate and you fought against all odds to have a family. I´m so, so incredibly proud of you.”

“Thank you, mama,” Alec whispered, leaning his cheek against his mother´s palm like he had when he was six and scraped his knee on Coney Island. “I´m starting to feel proud of me too.”

SICKNESS

Alec´s morning sickness turned out to haunt him throughout the day. Some days were better, filled with slight gagging and dry heaving that still allowed him to work in semi-comfort. Other days, however, presented themselves as Alec´s personal slice of hell. Everything and anything would set his tender stomach off, starting from waking up to smelling flowers, which the baby seemed to hate with a passion.

Once again Alec had to tear away from his alpha´s embrace as soon as sleep left him and stumble to the ensuite to promptly throw up everything he had consumed the day before. Tired, he rested his head against the toilet seat, looking at Magnus´ worried face through bleary eyes.

“Do you want some ginger tea?” The alpha asked quietly, knowing that both loud noises, as well as bright lights, could push Alec into another wave of sickness. 

Alec nodded slightly, the movement itself causing him to once again heave over the seat of the toilet.

Magnus entered the bathroom, laying his hand over the mating bite on the nape of Alec´s neck in an effort to comfort him. With one hand he awkwardly filled a glass with cold water before kneeling next to his omega and helping him drink.

It had taken a while for Alec to accept his help when he was struggling with his morning sickness. It wasn´t a glamorous situation by far and Magnus himself would never want an audience to witness him being sick but they were mates and he could never stand to let his omega suffer alone.

After a long while, the wave of sickness seemed to subside and Magnus slowly helped Alec back to bed, covering him with the soft blankets that the omega had stashed there. He kissed Alec´s forehead, frowning worriedly at the coldness of his skin before heading to the kitchen to brew the ginger tea he had promised his mate.

It was a shame that due to his pregnancy, Alec´s body seemed to reject Magnus´ magic. Isabelle figured that as the baby was a warlock, Alec´s system had to work overtime just to normalize the imbalance of angelic and demonic blood. Every time Magnus tried to soothe his symptoms with magic, to heal him and relieve him from the pains and aches of his pregnancy, it seemed to backfire, making the issue worse.

He prepared the tea manually as Alec seemed to like it in a very specific way. Certain parts of ginger mixed with certain parts of mint and sweetened with two spoonfuls of honey. He poured half a cup of boiling water on the mixture and let it steep before adding three ice cubes to make it cooler for Alec to consume instantly.

Alec had regained enough strength to smile at him once he made his way back to the living room. The omega pushed himself to sit against the headboard, one hand curled around his still-flat stomach.

“Thank you,” Alec said as he accepted the cup, sighing blissfully at the first sip. Magnus sat down on the bed next to him, linking their fingers.

“I wish I could do more for you. I wish you didn´t have to suffer that much.”

Alec regarded him with his eyes half-lidded and a soft smile on his lips. “It will be worth it,” He said, squeezing Magnus´ hand in his. 

“I can´t thank you enough, Alexander. For going through this. For us, for our family.”

“I would happily endure worse just to have this.”

“Still, I wish I could do more.” Magnus sighed. “I feel so useless seeing you in pain and not being able to help you. You´re my mate, Alexander, my omega. I should be able to shield you from any pain.”

“Hush now, sweet alpha,” Alec said, tugging at their joined hands. “Just having you next to me helps, just your touch soothes me. Come to bed and hold me, it's still early and I might get a nap in before the next wave.”

“Anything for you,” Magnus agreed, climbing to bed and pulling his omega against him. His hand instantly went to caress Alec´s neck, his fingertips smoothing over the raised bumps of his mating bite in an effort to provide him with some comfort. Alec sighed and burrowed deeper into the embrace, his head pillowed on Magnus´ chest and his hand over his heart. 

The omega yawned deeply, tensing for a moment as he tried to figure out whether or not another run to the bathroom was in order before relaxing again. Soon enough Alec was purring softly, subconsciously arching his neck and tilting his head so that Magnus could pet the places Alec really liked to be touched at.

Magnus gazed at his mate, his heart filled to brim with love. While his alpha nature ached to help him, to protect him from any harm, he couldn´t help but admire Alec´s strength and tenacity, the brevity with which he endured his so-far difficult pregnancy. 

He pulled Alec even closer to him, burying his nose in his hair and breathing in the sweet-content scent of him. If touch and love were what his omega needed, Magnus would provide.

CRAVINGS

“Alec?” Magnus asked, his voice still sleep-rough, just as Alec hissed at the bright lights that came on in the kitchen. “What are you doing up?”

“Eating,” Alec managed with his mouth full of fried rice and a jar of Nutella safely nestled in the crook of his elbow. While Alec, in his hind-mind, knew that crouching in front of an open fridge in the middle of the night like an animal and licking the sweet and sour sauce from his fingers was not a sight many would think of as normal, he just couldn´t help himself.

“Eating? It´s 3 AM.”

Alec frowned.

“What about it?” He asked, notes of annoyance and worry appearing in his scent that until this moment had been blissful and sweet.

“Nothing, nothing,” Magnus quickly assured him, knowing that due to the fluctuating hormone levels, Alec was prone to tears whenever he didn´t get what he wanted or saw a baby animal. “Thought you might like some company.”

The alpha sat down next to Alec who wordlessly passed him the carton of takeout he had been indulging in before he reached into the fridge for a jar of pickles.

“I'm just...so hungry,” The omega lamented in-between bites of a pickle. “And I want every flavour at once.”

He suddenly remembered the Nutella he had been hoarding close to his person and, to Magnus´ horror, decided to dip his pickle in it.

“Oh,” He said sadly after a few bites. “It´s not as good as I thought it would be.”

He turned to Magnus then, feeling the gaze of his alpha on his body and promptly blushed scarlet. He didn´t look the best, he knew that. His sweatpants were baggy at the knees and tight almost everywhere else and his t-shirt barely fit him any more, exposing a large part of his ever-growing belly while his alpha was wearing a black silk robe that was probably tailored to fit his physique.

“Hey, Mangus,” He asked quietly. “Do you still want me?”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked in turn as he started to absently pick on the carton of fried rice on his lap.

“Do you still desire me? I mean...sexually.”

Magnus frowned at him, a hint of worry seeping into his scent. “Of course.” He said calmly. “Why wouldn´t I? I love you.”

“Magnus, babe, I don´t know how you have not noticed but I look disgusting.”

“No, you don´t. You are beautiful.”

“Can you just be serious for one moment?” Alec groaned. “All I do is sleep and eat! These sweatpants? Are the only ones that still fit me comfortably. I´m itchy and sweaty and I have to pee every half an hour. In all honesty, I´m not sure if I can fit through the front door in two months.”

“And? That does not negate your beauty or my desire for you.”

“You don't get it,” Alec sighed dejectedly, turning his attention back to his pickles.

Magnus looked at his omega, noticing the slump in his shoulders as he idly picked at the food in front of him. He knew that Alec had been struggling with his self-image, had stood in front of the mirror, turning this way and that and picking at any and every perceived flaw he could see. Yes, he didn´t have washboard abs any more and instead had a baby bump that made fitting into his old clothes impossible and yes, he had started to develop stretch marks that decorated his skin in a form of white stripes.

He was still the most gorgeous creature to grace this earth.

Pregnancy had made him softer, both inside and out. His hips were rounder, his cheeks plumper and his eyes had a new fire in them, one that burned tenderly. Even now, with his hair a mess and red sauce staining the corner of his mouth, Magnus could still not believe that he got to love this beautiful omega who had been willing to go through fire and blood to give him a family.

He loved Alexander. There was no way he could ever stop being beautiful to him.

“No, I think it´s the other way.” Magnus tried gently. He reached out to touch Alec´s cheek, prompting the omega to look at him once again. “I know these changes to your body are confusing and hard to accept, dove. I understand that. But if you could just see what I see. How radiant you are, how you glow. You are carrying our child, Alexander, you are nurturing a miracle and your body is the stronghold that protects it. You are so beautiful that every morning I feel honoured just for the chance to lay my eyes on you.”

Alec smiled slightly, the corner of his mouth curving up and his cheeks gaining a tint of pink as he bashfully nuzzled against Magnus´ palm.

“Thank you,” He said quietly, leaning into his alpha´s touch. “I love you.”

“I love you too, dove,” Magnus replied. “Also, you have no idea what those sweats do for your ass and in turn do to me.”

Alec snorted then, a truly inelegant sound accompanied with a roll of eyes.

For Magnus, he was amazing. Red sauce and all.

KICKS

Since finding out about the pregnancy, Magnus had been treating Alec like spun glass every time they were intimate. At first, Alec had thought it to be hesitation from the alpha´s part, especially when he finally started gaining weight and showing once the terrible morning sickness was dealt and forgotten with. He had been scared that Magnus didn´t find him attractive any more, that his curved stomach seemed grotesque and off-putting.

This, however, proved to be far from the case and after their little heart-to-heart in front of the fridge, Magnus had carried him to their nest and made love to him sweetly until he made sure each and every one of Alec´s insecurities were proven wrong.

From that night onwards, they had sex regularly and if Alec would say so, even more than they used to in the first years of their marriage when they were both running ragged due to their high-profile jobs and efforts to unite the New York shadow world as one. It wasn´t as adventurous and heated as it used to be and there was definitely no chasing involved due to Alec´s delicate condition, but it was sweet and loving and exactly what the omega needed to tame his heightened libido.

As Magnus was busy with his potions in the apothecary, Alec decided to putter around the nursery his alpha had created. The room was spacious and bright, with soft yellow walls and large floor-to-ceiling windows that let in the morning sun, flanked by light off-white curtains that swayed in magically-cleaned New York breeze. 

There was a white wooden crib pushed against one wall with a changing table next to it. There was a closet filled to the brim with tiny bodysuits, shirts and socks. A basket filled with bibs and a whole shelf topped with soft pastel-coloured blankets. Alec´s personal favourite, however, was the rocking chair next to the windows that overlooked the New York skyline. He couldn´t wait to hold his little one as they sat in the chair, with Alec singing him to sleep and Magnus watching them fondly from the doorway.

He hummed happily as he folded and re-folded the clothes and blankets, fluffed the pillows and swept imaginary dust off the changing table. His nesting urges had finally reached their peak, meaning that Alec was a tall, heavy-set tornado in their loft. Alec had already baby-proofed their home, even though Magnus had argued that they didn´t really need to have childproof locks on their kitchen cabinets in place a whole year before their son would take his first steps. 

Alec, however, just couldn´t help himself. The carpets had been taped down and the sockets plugged with safety covers. The medicine cabinet, as well as the pantry, were well-stocked even though Magnus could get them everything they would ever need with a snap of his fingers.

Alec had even developed an affinity for shopping in his rush to prepare for the baby´s arrival. With his alpha by his side, he tore through various stores and malls, carefully selecting the fabrics and colours of the items he chose. 

Magnus had tolerated Alec´s whirlwind homesteading with an amused smirk, allowing his omega to steadily drain their joint bank account just to see his eyes light up whenever he spotted a stuffed bear or a cute pacifier he liked. 

He had even caught the omega trying to coupon, something he ended up having no patience for and swapped with collecting herbal teas.

Having folded the last shirt, Alec sighed and decided to take a break just so he could get off his aching feet. He sat down in the rocking chair and fished out his phone to look over some work-related emails Isabelle had forwarded him in the morning. Even though he had given over the lead of the New York Institute to his sister during his pregnancy leave, he was secretly happy that Isabelle was intent on keeping him in the loop.

He huffed out a laugh at the report Izzy had sent him, followed by a string of exasperated emoticons. It was one filed by Jace the other night about the nest of shax demons they had found and promptly annihilated and, in a very Jace-like manner, it was filled with blatant attempts to stroke his own ego and as many clever curse-words as his mind could imagine. 

He felt it then, a light flutter in his stomach that caused him to frown and press his palm against his belly protectively. With bated breath, he waited for the sensation to return, unsure if he should call Catarina.

Alec almost let himself relax again as no pain followed and sank back against the pillowy cushions of the rocking chair, his eyes trained on the security report from Underhill when the sensation returned, this time stronger and accompanied with a bubbling he felt with his hand.  


“Oh,” He let out a shaky breath, smoothing his palm over his belly. “Are you moving, little one?”

Another flutter.

“It must be pretty cramped in there,” Alec mused with a smile as he pushed himself out of the chair. “Let´s go show daddy, alright?”

He padded over to the apothecary, eager to see his alpha. Alec had been quite worried for a while when the baby didn´t start moving at the 16-week mark, even with Catarina telling him that as it was his first pregnancy, there was little chance that he actually recognized the minute movements and that he would definitely start feeling it once the baby was a little bigger.

Magnus had performed multiple screenings just to assure that the baby was fine and still there when Alec´s anxiety got the best of him. With the pregnancy having been so hard to achieve, the omega was understandably sensitive to any and all changes that did or did not happen.

“Hey, alpha,” He murmured when he reached the threshold of Magnus´ apothecary. Magnus startled and looked up at him, eyes large and a pen lodged between his lips. 

“Alexander!” The alpha hummed, always happy to see him. “It was so quiet, I thought you were taking a nap.”

“I was in the nursery putting away some of the clothes we bought,” Alec said as he ventured further into the room, coming to a stop at the desk and hopping up to sit on it, facing Magnus.

“What´s all this?” He asked, loosely gesturing at the ingredients littered around them and knowing that Magnus would have never let him in the room if it were something dangerous.

“A potion for wolf-warts.”

“Delightful,” Alec sniffed and then giggled as the baby kicked again, the sensation almost tickling.

“Wolf-warts is a very serious problem, Alexander.” Magnus reprimanded lightly, a smirk on his lips.

“I know, it's not about that,” He grabbed the alpha´s hand, placing it on his stomach. “You have to wait a bit.”

It took a solid minute, Alec´s thumb gently caressing Magnus´ hand as they waited, before it happened again.

“He´s moving!” Magnus said, voice full of wonder. “He´s actually moving!”

“Mhm,” The omega hummed, bending down to press a sweet kiss on Magnus´ lips. “Your son is strong. He is anxious to meet you.”

Magnus stared up at him, the look in his cat-like eyes reverent.

“Hello, little bird,” He said, turning his attention back to Alec´s stomach just as the omega carded his fingers through his hair. It was loose and soft the way Magnus wore it only at home. “We are waiting for you,” Magnus continued and pressed his forehead against their joint hands. “We already love you so much.”

Alec blinked slowly, enjoying the sweet, loving scent of his alpha. They still had a few months to go until their boy was ready to welcome the word. A few more months while they were just Magnus and Alec, alpha and omega. 

Soon he would be in the sunny nursery with his son in his arms, sitting in the rocking chair and look out to the New York skyline as he sang him to sleep, his alpha´s presence a comforting blanket around them.

AWKWARD

They were in the corner of Lincoln Road and New York Avenue, doing their daily shopping in a small family-owned bodega there when Alec felt it.

“Magnus,” he hissed quietly, awkwardly waddling up to his mate. “Magnus we need to go.”

“What, why?” The alpha asked, his eyes wide. “Is there a demon nearby?”

“No,” Alec pursed his lips. “I need to pee.”

Magnus just stared at him for a moment, his brows knitting together in the most adorable confused expression Alec had ever seen on his face. “Right now? We just left home.”

Alec didn´t have time for this.

“Yes, right now,” He snapped impatiently, trying to hide his own mortification over the situation. “Your son is digging into my bladder and I don´t know how long I can take this.”

“Oh, right, right,” Magnus agreed, flustered. “You know we can´t portal. Do you think we can make it home?”

Alec shifted his hips, frowning at the discomfort. “Absolutely not.”

“Can I help you?” The shop owner, a nice elderly lady suddenly asked, startling Alec enough that he was sure he would have lost the thin-as-thread control he had over his bladder because of it. She was no doubt thinking that the hushed arguing between the pair was over an item sold in the shop.

“Ah, not quite. Do you perhaps have a toilet on the premises?” Magnus asked, putting on his most charming smile.

“No, I´m afraid not.” The old lady answered and Alec groaned quietly. “I do have one in my apartment above the shop,” She said then, eyeing the omega in front of her. “If you could keep an eye on the shop I could take your mate upstairs, would that work?”

“Yes!” Magnus agreed quickly just as Alec sighed out a “Bless you.”

“Come then, sweetling,” The woman said, motioning for Alec to follow him. Magnus sent them off with a smile and a thumbs-up.

“Thank you, really, and sorry for the inconvenience. The baby has started competing with my insides for space.” Alec said, following after the lady as fast as he could.

“It´s no bother, dear, I had three of my own. I was quite certain they managed to turn my bladder permanently blue.”

They climbed up a set of stairs before ending up in the woman´s apartment which seemed to be tiny but clean and homely. Alec disappeared into the bathroom as soon as he had once again thanked the lady and then again after he had done his business and they exited the apartment.

“How far along are you?” She asked, gauging the size of Alec´s stomach. “You must be ready to welcome your baby boy.”

“Six and a half months,” Alec replied easily. “Wait, how did you know its a boy?”

“You´re carrying low, I just figured.” The lady said, winking at the omega. “You can blame it on maternal intuition and experience. I also noticed that your feet are quite swollen,” She hummed and Alec dropped his gaze to stare mournfully at the socks-and-sandals combination he was forced to wear as nothing else could fit his enlarged feet. It was only a tad bit better than crocs. “Try drinking some nettle tea, dear, it should help. And also rub your feet with arnica oil.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“There´s a natural health shop just around the corner,” she added helpfully. “They should have just what you need.”

By the time they got back to the shop, Magnus had grown clearly agitated, pacing back-and-forth between the isles, his fists bunching and relaxing rhythmically. He ran to Alec as soon as she spotted him, his hands instantly starting to pat the omega down in an effort to check for any injuries.

“Calm down, Magnus,” Alec said, a tad bit embarrassed. “We were just talking.”

“Oh,” The alpha breathed, relieved. “I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to accuse you of anything, especially after helping us out. I just can´t help it sometimes.” He said then to the lady who was watching them with an amused smirk on her lips.

“Don´t fret, my dear,” She said kindly. “I may be old as dust but I still remember what it was like to be young and in love.”

The pair glanced at each other, small, secretive smiles playing on both of their lips. Magnus was far from young and once they had their baby boy with them, safe in their arms and bathed in love, Alec would be young forever.

WELCOME

A shrill cry echoed in their bedroom, one that belonged to a small soul having just been born, crying for his parents, for warmth and protection. 

Magnus swayed on his feet where he stood by Alec´s side, his mate´s hand still firmly in his own, trembling and pale. For a moment, the cry of his newborn son faded into the background as he focused on his omega who was slumped on the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.

“Easy now, love,” He said as he channelled his healing magic into Alec´s tired body, knitting together what was broken and pushing his own life-force into him.

Magnus couldn´t imagine how tired and sore his mate must be. He himself had been on the edge ever since Alec´s water broke and that was over fifteen hours ago. In all honesty, they should have seen it coming. Alec was steadily nearing the 40-week mark and he had been restless for a few days now, huffing and puffing around as he tried to cope with sudden bursts of energy. 

And then the contractions started.

They had been watching a movie when Alec´s brows first knitted together in discomfort, a slight hiss leaving his lips as he tiredly dragged Magnus´ hand to rest above his belly so the alpha could rub it.

“Everything alright?” Magnus asked.

“Just some Braxton Hicks,” the omega reassured him, cuddling closer to Magnus. “It´s not as painful as it is annoying. Just slight cramping.”

What Alec had neglected to tell him was that over the evening, the “cramps” had gotten progressively worse and longer-lasting until Magnus had been woken up in the middle of the night with his omega screaming for him from the kitchen. 

With his protecting urges through the roof, Magnus had instantly thought the worst. Was there an intruder in their home? Was Alec hurt? He had run to the kitchen, his hands ablaze with magic, only to be met with his wide-eyed mate standing in a small puddle and holding his belly.

“I think my water just broke,” Alec managed and from then on...it had quite honestly been pretty uneventful. 

He immediately called Cat, who had reminded him that with this being Alec´s first pregnancy, the whole process of the labour itself would take hours and his water breaking was only one of the first signs of it. After he had settled his mate on their secondary nest on the couch he returned to their bedroom to bedroom to clean and prep their nest for the delivery.

As was the norm with all families knowingly expecting a baby-warlock, the pair decided on a home birth so as to not expose any unexpecting mundanes to possible wings or other miscellaneous body parts uncommon for non-magical babies. It also worked for them in regards to Alec´s comfort as the nest was an omega´s safe space and the familiar scents were known to ease anxiety and pain. 

In the beginning, Alec himself had been surprisingly chill about the whole ordeal, curled up on the couch and providing Magnus with live commentary on Bachelor in Paradise of all things. The omega had even gotten a nap in before the contractions became too much.

Magnus, however, had been an utter and complete wreck, doing his best to try and tend to every need Alec might have had before the omega could even voice them. His helicopter-nursing had gotten so bad that at one point his mate had actually snarled at him as he tried to talk Alec into taking his temperature every hour or so.

Once Catarina had arrived, the beta had forced him to take some time out in the kitchen, accompanied by a cup of tea made from calming herbs while his omega took some time to nest with his mother and sister, both close family members who had gone through the ordeal before. Magnus knew, from reading copious amounts of books on parenting, that it was vital for an omega to be surrounded by his kin while preparing to give birth as the close bonds were both calming as well as helped to relieve some of the pain. 

Alec had been so brave through the whole ordeal, even coaching Clary, who had been left institute-sitting, through some paperwork via the phone while also managing to breathe through his contractions. He had made an effort to calm Magnus every time his frantic energy morphed into frantic worry, patiently allowing the alpha to scent him and fetch him cups of water or more and more blankets as he saw fit.

He had been so good at hiding away his own nervousness that when it was finally time to move into the other room for active labour, Magnus´ heart had nearly shattered when his mate had grabbed his hand, refusing to let go, and with a small voice admitted that he was scared.

He looked at his mate then, saw the fear in his eyes as he tried to grit his teeth to keep himself from crying out in pain, and knew that his own distress was nothing compared to what his omega must have felt. Taking a deep breath, Magnus let his mind clear.

He was an alpha and his task was to forever stand by his omega, to provide him with any and all comforts he was able to.

He was Alexander´s alpha and together they would endure this and all that may come.

“I know, dove,” He said soothingly, caressing Alec´s clammy cheek. “You´re doing so well, you´ve been so strong. It´s only a little more and then you can hold your son. You will have little Nathaniel safe in your arms.”

Alec smiled at him then, even though the corners of his eyes were wet with tears. 

“So we're going with the name I picked,” He grinned before another contraction caused his smile to crumble, a pained hiss leaving his lips.

“I have never been good at telling you no, have I?”

“No,” Alec agreed. “It´s a better name than Gucci Sinatra.”

“I would never allow our son to bear such horrid name, Alexander,” Magnus laughed. “I was only teasing you. I loved to see you try and come up with a gentle way to put the idea down just because you tried not to hurt my feelings.”

“Are you serious? I thought it was the name of one of your long-lost friends or something!”

Magnus´ reply was cut off by a scream that then tore through Alec, his hands clawing at the blankets that formed their nest. 

“Come on now, love,” The alpha said, grasping one of Alec´s hands in his own. “I know you have been trying to hold it in for my sake but you don´t have to. I´m here for you and you can always lean on me, alright? Feel our bond. Take my strength.”

He stood by Alec´s side for the duration of the labour, holding his hand and wiping sweat off his face with a cool cloth. He could feel Alec´s nails biting into the soft skin of his hands and every scream that poured from his mate´s lips echoed in his heart.

At one point he was afraid it would never stop.

But then, just as suddenly as it had all begun, it ended and Alec´s screams ceased only to be replaced by the cries of his newborn son.

Catarina´s soft hands quickly cared for the baby, clearing his nose and mouth before passing him to Alec who was already reaching for his child. He pressed the child against his chest, a disbelieving laugh leaving his lips as he touched his trembling fingers first to the boy´s cheek and then to his chest, feeling his strong heartbeats for himself.

“Magnus, look,” He chuckled through tears. “He´s here. He´s real!”

“I never doubted you,” Magnus said warmly, gingerly sitting down on the bed as not to jostle Alec. “I never once thought you couldn´t do it. And here we are.”

“I´m sorry, Alec, but I have to take his vitals.” Catarina interrupted them, her tone apologetic. Alec handed the baby over, his fingers trailing on his little toes as he was lifted away. As a new omega parent, he was extremely sensitive to being separated from his child, the feeling of loss settling in as soon as the baby left his arms.

Within minutes Catarina returned and, with a small nod from Alec, passed the baby to Magnus who had gingerly sat down on the bed next to the omega, careful not to jostle him.

Magnus held his breath as a small bundle was placed into his arms. He had held babies countless times during his long life, both newborn and older, and yet he felt like the tiny babe swaddled in a soft blue blanket would break if he were to breathe too hard. With shaking hands he pressed the child, his child, against his chest, feeling the comforting weight of his whole world in his arms. 

“Hello, little bird,” He whispered quietly, staring down at the tiny face with tears pricking in his eyes. 

His son was born into this world kicking and screaming after a long and difficult delivery that had lasted many hours. Now, however, he was quiet, staring back at his alpha father with the same eyes Magnus saw when he looked in the mirror, cooing softly as he took in his first breaths and his father´s scent. He could see the beginnings of Alec´s strong brows and the gentle slope of his own nose on the little boy´s face.

His son was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Securing the child in his arm, Magnus reached out to take Alec´s hand in his, his own hand still littered with the grooves left from the omega´s nails from when he was holding him during the delivery.

Alec who now lay flat on his back in their bed, his energy depleted from the long hours of hard work, looked a little pale after the blood loss, his eyes had dark circles under them and his breathing was just starting to get back to normal even with the help of Magnus´ magic. But even then, through the haze of pain still lingering, Alec was watching them with half-lidded eyes full of love.

“Thank you,” Magnus said to his mate, squeezing his fingers gently. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Alec replied softly, his voice raspy, before turning his attention back on his child. He gently placed the baby down next to his omega´s side and Alec immediately curled his body around the child to protect him even though he winced throughout the movement.

Standing up, he carefully started to rearrange the nest, pulling the blankets and fabrics closer to the omega´s side to make him feel safe while he was surrounded by the scents of his home and his family before he called for Maryse and Isabelle. With that in mind, he leaned down to kiss Alec´s forehead, who hummed quietly in response, his eyes still trained on their son who now had his mate´s finger in his grip. 

He tenderly pressed another kiss to his son´s forehead, his soft scent settling in Magnus´ chest. From this day onward he ceased to be just Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and had become so much more. He was a father, tasked with protecting and nurturing a new life.

With Alexander by his side, Magnus knew that he would never fail his son as his parents had failed him even though he was afraid to do so. His own father, and the man he had called his father before that had been terrible influences to him, causing him pain and prompting him to do terrible things under the false belief that it was right and just. 

His son would never know anything but love and trust. He would never be alone and afraid and forced to end lives against his will in order to earn his scrap of food for the day. 

His son will have a family, one that had ached for him, had waited for him for so long.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
